The present invention relates generally to an improved flooring apparatus for use in a livestock enclosure, such as a transport trailer. The invention more particularly relates to a flooring apparatus that provides improved traction and facilitated cleaning.
Over the years, livestock enclosures, such as livestock trailers, have been the subject of numerous improvements and innovations. Through this evolution of design, the majority of modem animal and livestock transports follow a common underlying form. A bottom frame is made of steel or aluminum joists which extend partially or completely across the length or width of the transport. The joists are held in position by a number of perimeter beams which define the outline of the transport floor. A floor is then fitted to, and supported by, the bottom frame. Typically, the floor consists of a plurality of rectangular floor members which extend partially or completely along the length of the transport. The floor members have been traditionally constructed from rigid or semi-rigid materials such as extruded aluminum or wood.
During use, animals deposit substantial solid and liquid wastes on the transport floor. These deposits cause the transport floor to become increasingly slippery. Consequently, during transportation, loading and unloading, animals frequently slip or loose their footing. The resulting fall can cause significant injury to the animal. In a larger transport, the severity of the injury may be compounded as surrounding animals inadvertently trample the fallen animal.
There have been numerous prior attempts to provide increased-traction flooring for use in animal enclosures. One solution is to fabricate the flooring members from composite materials which exhibit improved traction characteristics. Although an improvement to conventional flooring, composite flooring nonetheless suffers from the same tractional deficiencies. Other solutions make use of raised ridging or recessed grooves which also improve traction. While such techniques improve traction, the textured surface tends to trap debris and frustrate efforts to effectively clean the transport floor.
In light of the foregoing, there exists a pressing need to develop a cost-effective means for further improving the tractional characteristics of an enclosure floor without complicating efforts to clean the enclosure.
The present invention is directed to an enclosure for the containment of livestock. Preferably, the livestock enclosure includes a floor assembly forming a substantially planar floor surface and an overlay assembly operably coupled to the floor assembly for selectable engagement with the floor assembly. Preferably, the overlay assembly includes a traction grid having a plurality of grid apertures extending therethrough, wherein the overlay assembly is configured to be placed adjacent the planar floor surface to provide traction for livestock placed within the enclosure. The overlay assembly is preferably configured to be moved, thereby allowing waste from the livestock to flow through the grid apertures and onto the planar floor surface to facilitate removal of said waste from the planar floor surface to clean the enclosure.